Sobering Song
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: Ryou decides to tell his yami how he feels, with a not happy ending song.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Evanescence song "Call Me When You're Sober" nor do I own Yu-gi-oh.

This has probably been done, but eh, whatever.

**Title**: Sobering Song  
**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Ryou decides it's time to tell his Yami how he feels, with a not happy ending song.

- - - - - - - - -

At a club, in downtown Domino, a white haired boy had picked up a drink. It was clear, and burned his throat a little. This horrid liquid was the very bane of his existence, it drove his yami to do the things he did.

"Hey, there's karaoke here!" An overly happy Yugi pointed towards the stage. His yami, Atem, wasn't dark at all when compared to Bakura.

Malik clapped Ryou on the shoulder, "Why don't you go up there? I've heard you're in the boy's choir, right?"

"Don't be obnoxious, Malik." Yugi lectured, "You know Ryou doesn't do solos."

Ryou looked at Malik, looked at Yugi, then the stage. Maybe it was the liquor, maybe it was frustration, or he just finally cracked. The whitenette got up, and before he knew it, a

microphone was in his hand. He was going to give his yami a message.

- - - - - - - - - -

The words crashed into his head, blurring his vision, knocking him off balance.

/Don't cry to me,  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me./

Bakura tried to shake the dizziness away. He wanted to concentrate on what Ryou was talking about.

/You want me?  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind/  
- - - - - - - - - -

Yugi and Malik's mouths hung wide open. They had never known Ryou had so much passion, or such a beautiful talent.

Malik shouted over the music, "Why did he choose this song?"

Yugi shrugged, "I have no idea!"

/Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself/

Ryou had let Bakura stay in his life after the yami had gotten his own body. They had fallen for each other, sort of, but it was messed up. The thief went back to his old ways, although he had not hurt his beloved.

/Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves,  
And I'm sick of the lie/

Except, Bakura had cheated on him. It was only once, then only twice, then-. Ryou had hoped they could sort it all out.

/And you're too late.../

So many lonely nights, telling himself Bakura really did love him. At least, more than those other people, didn't he?

/Don't cry to me,  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me/

When his love came home, reeking of alcohol, Ryou pretended to be asleep. When he woke up, he put a smile on his face, acted like nothing was wrong. Nothing at all.

/You want me?  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind/

- - - - - - - - - -

Across town, Bakura ran out of their apartment. The Sennen Ring pointed him in the general direction he needed to go. It's true, he knew Ryou wasn't exactly happy, but all the emotions he felt through their link...

He had to move faster!

- - - - - - - - - -

/Couldn't take the blame,  
Sick with shame,  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game/

Ryou knew all about what the Pharaoh did to Bakura's family. What his yami did to avenge them.

/Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded/

Still, that was no excuse to hurt him.

/You can't play the victim this time/

It was only once about a week ago, a slap, and it didn't hurt so much, just surprised him. He had run and locked himself in their room, cried his heart out. Bakura had felt horrible, and had stayed outside the door the whole night.

/And you're too late/

All the apologies and promises in the world can't erase a memory.

/Don't cry to me,  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me/

- - - - - - - - - -

Bakura scrambled into a taxi. He knew where this was going to, and it was tearing him apart inside. He guessed the approximate street where his love was at. "Now go fast, or I will destroy you." He held up a knife to the cabby's eyesight.

- - - - - - - - - -

/You want me,  
Come find me,  
Make up your mind/

Ryou felt tears coming to his eyes. He furiously brushed them away.

/You never call me when you're sober/

You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over/

- - - - - - - - - -

Bakura felt all the breath leave his body. All he could think was that Ryou didn't mean it, he couldn't have! "Gods, no..." He gripped his chest, wear a stabbing pain wouldn't subside.

- - - - - - - - - -

/How could I have burned paradise/

If anyone ever asked why...

/How could I - you were never mine/  
- - - - - - - - - -

Bakura didn't bother to pay the driver. He ran down the street, hitting people out of his way. The entrance for a club, that's where the ring pointed him to.

- - - - - - - - - -

/So don't cry to me,  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me/

Malik and Yugi were surprised when the doors busted open, revealing a very disheveled Bakura. Ryou looked at the newcomer straight in the eye as he sang.

/Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things,  
I've made up your mind./

The microphone hit the floor with resounding finality.  
- - - - - - - - - -

Yep, I made this in an angsty mood. Please review!


End file.
